The Peter Gabriel Prank
by Mizra
Summary: Sam, Dean and Castiel spend a long month at Bobby's house, with nothing but an odd collection of movies and no work. What do you think happens?


**The Peter Gabriel Prank**

**Rating: **T**  
Pairings: **None, unless you squint and see a little Dean/Castiel somehow**  
Spoilers: **Up to sometime in Season 5**  
**

_Another prompt from MrsCastielFTW. My partner-in-crime._**  
**

**

* * *

**

It had been a long time since they had been on a hunt. Like a LONG TIME long time. At least a month. Everything was quiet, with nothing on either side of the apocalypse. Castiel hadn't heard anything from the angels. And nothing was said from among the random demons ganked here and there.

So, overall? They were in a rut.

It happened from time to time, in this line of work. Just like the recession, everyone was tightening their belts. Even demons couldn't afford to send out their ranks at this stage in the game.

That was the only guess as to why an angel of the Lord and an ex-blood junkie were sitting on Bobby Singer's couch, wrapped up in Snuggies, watching a romantic comedy.

Yeah, Dean was pretty sure he had seen everything. But as he turned the corner into the den, the television blared a late 80's pop ballad. Two men - one nearly overgrown and the other skinny and pale - sat with glistening eyes. The character on the screen, Lloyd Dobler, was holding a boom box up in the air outside a house. Presumably, this is where his lady fair must live. And it was Dean's puppy-faced brother Sam and his angel gal-pal Castiel who were crying on Bobby's couch.

"So, ladies, are you just jonesing for Lloyd to hook back up with Diane, or is both your special time of the month?"

Sam gave Dean one of his patented bitch-faces, a sure-fire way of either getting Dean to shut up and back off.

Dean clucked his tongue and strolled over, sinking himself into the couch between the pair. "So, _Samantha_, will you share the popcorn or do I have to ask _Cassandra _for some?"

"Dean, why must you be so rude towards our feelings for Lloyd and Diane?" Castiel asked, his face pinched in that one gesture only he could make. It was both comical and heart-breaking at the same time.

"Because, _Cas_," Dean began, snagging a handful of popcorn from his brother's bowl. "You two are crying like girls over some stupid romantic comedy. Boy meets girl, girl screws guy over, they live happily ever after with Peter Gabriel's soulful sounds."

"How do you know that it's Peter Gabriel singing?" Sam asked, wiping his eyes.

Dean turned pink, but kept his lips in a tight line. "Everyone knows that stupid song, Sammy. It's Peter freakin' Gabriel! It played on radio all the damn time when we were on the road."

Sam was quiet after that. He and Castiel just stared at the screen, munching on the popcorn. Dean crunched loudly, shoveling handfuls in his mouth. He made rude comments about Lloyd ("Cas, John Cusack looks just like you, except for The Clash t-shirts. Ever think about getting a Clash t-shirt?") and some very inappropriate gestures about Diane ("Dude, I would have given her one hell of a last night. Wham, bam, thank you ma'am!").

That last comment was Sam's last straw. He stood up, knocking the bowl of popcorn on the floor, throwing the blanket off and marched out of the room, mumbling something about his "jerk of a brother". Castiel gave Dean his own version of a bitch-face and followed suit.

Dean laughed and grabbed Cas's bowl of popcorn. He leaned over the couch, listened for any signs of footsteps, then turned his attention back to the movie. In reality, he kinda liked this movie. He had seen it with a chick he dated back in high school. Not that he was into that kind of schmoopy stuff. It was just interesting.

He kept his eyes glued to the screen up until the final scene, where Lloyd and Diane are on the plane together, waiting for the safe 'ding' on the Fasten Safety-Belts sign. It was that moment, as sweet and great a scene as it was, that Dean Winchester cried a single, manly tear for this on-screen couple. The Peter Gabriel song began playing in the credits, with Dean wiping at his face, trying to remove all trace of the traitor tears.

It was also the moment Sam had snuck up to the doorway of the den and saw his big brother crying. He decidedly made a plan to get him back.

The next morning, Bobby got a call from Michigan about a weird electrical storm in the area.

"Finally, some action!" Dean said, packing his few shirts and jeans into his pack.

The boys packed their bags and Sam said he would load them into the car. Dean shrugged, and handed his duffel to his brother. He turned back to Bobby and Castiel.

"See ya, Bobby. We'll call you if we need anything," he said, with a shake of his head.

"You boys take care of yourselves, y'hear?" the hunter said gruffly. He nodded at Castiel. "You, too, Castiel."

Cas smiled a little. "Thank you Bobby."

Dean stepped outside and walked over to the Impala. Sam came back from around the trunk and yawned loudly. "Hey, man, mind if I sleep in the back seat? I didn't have a good night last night."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Cas, why don't you grab shotgun this morning? Let _Samantha _grab a few minutes of shut-eye in the back, OK?"

"OK, Dean."

The men loaded up in the car, Dean taking note of the map he kept in the dash. Sam settled in the backseat, his breathing slowing down. Castiel sat, albeit somewhat tiredly, in the front seat, safety belt on. Dean gave him a pointed look like _What is the point of that? _but said nothing. He put the keys in the ignition and turned the engine over.

_in your eyes  
the light the heat  
in your eyes  
I am complete  
in your eyes  
I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
in your eyes  
the resolution of all the fruitless searches_

All color drained from Dean's face. He had been caught, and he couldn't weasel his way out of it, either.

"I thought you didn't care for this Peter Gabriel song, Dean?" Castiel asked, unperturbed.

"I don't!" Dean said through clenched teeth. "But I do know of a little bitch of a brother who will be dying soon."

Above the ballad, you could hear faux-snores turn into chortles coming from the backseat.

* * *

For those too young to know who Peter Gabriel is, educate yourself: **http:/www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=Zrzr4R3LpsQ**

As well, _Say Anything_, is an awesome movie. Everyone should see this 80s classic:** http:/www (dot) imdb (dot) com/title/tt0098258/**


End file.
